We hypothesize that bone morphogenetic protein-7 (BMP-7, osteogenic protein-1), a member of the TGF-beta superfamily which is produced most abundantly in the adult in kidney, plays a role in bone mineral homeostasis and/or renal function and structure. To further define the role of BMP-7 in kidney, we have developed mice transgenic for BMP-7 under the control of the phosphoenol pyruvate carboxykinae (PEPCK) promoter which expresses in the proximal tubule.We have begun to characterize these mice. PEPCK-BMP7 mice show mild proteinuria, with increased excretion of uromodulin and a 50 kD protein which we are in the process of identifying. Preliminary data suggest that the mice show reduced urine calcium excret - TGF-beta, bone morphogenetic protein-7, osteogenic protein-1, kidney development, glomerulosclerosis